


Sometimes all we need is someone special and an hour of silence.

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Gray Fullbuster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: Yo. Possible trigger warnings but it's just really soft. Wanted to write Gray taking care of Natsu.A PSA: This is a vent fic. It's emotional. Don't like don't open the damn story. And if you don't like it, please don't tell me about it in the comments. Not only is that absolutely horrible it's not constructive. And nor is an emotional story the place for any sort of constructive criticism outside of: the representation of mental illnesses, if there is a toxic trope or miss representation of something within the story. I'm only saying this because I have had problems with people acting as if commenting un-constructive opinions and or demands on my work before repeatedly. I am asking that you do not do this.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 65





	Sometimes all we need is someone special and an hour of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. Possible trigger warnings but it's just really soft. Wanted to write Gray taking care of Natsu. 
> 
> A PSA: This is a vent fic. It's emotional. Don't like don't open the damn story. And if you don't like it, please don't tell me about it in the comments. Not only is that absolutely horrible it's not constructive. And nor is an emotional story the place for any sort of constructive criticism outside of: the representation of mental illnesses, if there is a toxic trope or miss representation of something within the story. I'm only saying this because I have had problems with people acting as if commenting un-constructive opinions and or demands on my work before repeatedly. I am asking that you do not do this. 

Natsu _isn't okay._

Gray knows just by a glance. The storm contained in his shoulders is plain to see. He watches silently, looking, to see if anyone else has seen it too.

His eyes sweep across the Guild. Not one person has noticed the unease curling itself in Natsu. Gray did. He doesn't stop his feet from carrying him right by Natsu's side. There's a brush of arms that gets Natsu to look at him.

Green eyes are hollow and all Gray _wants_ is to make them whole again.

They walk out together, no one in the Guild is sober enough to care. Maybe that's a good thing, Natsu never broke for anyone else. Gray looks at the man, greeted with vacant eyes once more.

 _Oh_ god how Gray _wished_ he could take Natsu's pain and _destory_ it. Someone with the sun in their heart shouldn't be so dim. Someone like _Natsu_. He leads the other silently, reaching out with rough hands to snag Natsu's wrist.

He goes through the back streets, knowing if anyone saw Natsu right now, there would be hell to pay. Natsu follows, allowing his limp arm to get tugged on gently. Finally within the safe confines of Natsu's home, only then does Gray see a tear fall from Natsu's eye.

Gray sits him down, turning the Lacrima on and scooting close to his side. Natsu doesn't respond to anything for hours. His eyes are still full of pain. Gray wants to cry with him, he's never been good with seeing Natsu like this.

After hours, Natsu finally shows signs of being present. Gray knows he's supposed to stay distant from Natsu while he comes back to himself. And so he does, moving further away from him. When his eyes land on Gray, who's curled up on the couch, pretending to be asleep for Natsu's sake.   
He feels a soft touch, the only warning before he's scooped up. Gray doesn't let his facade drop. Knowing Natsu needs to take care of someone right now.

Natsu's never been good at keeping still. He always is doing something. Even if it's just with his hands, Natsu cannot sit still. Looking at Gray, who's asleep, curled up in Natsu's arms like he isn't E.N.D.   
He settles the other in his bed, the only bed in the whole house. Brushing strands of dark hair away Natsu finds himself wondering.

_Why does he stay? Why did he even take me home? Why hasn't he reacted to Natsu being E.N.D.?_

Gray's breathing is even, ignorant of all these questions. He looks peaceful, safe from the world and the horrors in it. Natsu knows better. He knows Gray has witnessed it, he knows Gray has been through hell and back.

There's a soft calm that settles over him, it's a familar feeling. One Natsu gets when he's doing something important. But nothing stress inducing. With Gray he knows what to do. Natsu may not act like it but he does know Gray more than anyone in the guild.

If you asked, Natsu wouldn't be able to tell you why. Gray was just, understandable. He was an open book to Natsu. And he knows Gray can read him the same way. Natsu doesn't dwell on it, he doesn't care. Gray's always known Natsu, even when they where stupid kids fighting each other constantly.

He watches Gray shift, mumbling something under his breath. The other stills after a moment, reaching out a hand as if he's looking for someone. Gray finds Natsu's hand. He smiles slightly when the man intertwines their fingers firmly.

Gray opens his eyes, not bothering with Natsu's confused expression. Instead of words he brushes his thumb over Natsu's hand. A small movement worth a thousand words. Natsu smiles. He shifts their hands so they are less of a mess. Natsu climbs into the bed, knowing Gray is gonna frown at him if he even tries to sleep on the floor.

They fall asleep together, no words are exchanged. They both know the easy going silence is something Natsu needs right now.

Gray wakes up with the view of a sleeping Natsu. Their hands are still intertwined with a promise.

_I'll never leave you on your own._

**Author's Note:**

> Again: This is a vent fic. It's emotional. Don't like don't open the damn story. And if you don't like it, please don't tell me about it in the comments. Not only is that absolutely horrible it's not constructive. And nor is an emotional story the place for any sort of constructive criticism outside of: the representation of mental illnesses, if there is a toxic trope or miss representation of something within the story. I'm only saying this because I have had problems with people acting as if commenting un-constructive opinions and or demands on my work before repeatedly. I am asking that you do not do this. 
> 
> If you want to leave a comment don't be a fucking asshole.


End file.
